After The Abuse Part One
by Cathy-Ann
Summary: Severus Snape visits the Dursleys after it is learned they abused Harry Potter. The Dursleys DIE!
1. Chapter 1

**AFTER the ABUSE Part One**

**After the abuse Harry Potter got from his aunt and uncle, Severus Snape stopped by to see them.**

**Snape used INCENDIO on dudley, after he transfigured him into a pig. INCENDIO roasted the pig really well. He banished the pig to the Nasty Bar where the Dark Lord was having a party. The death eaters enjoyed eating the roast pig.**

**Snape use the CRUCIO on petunia until her back bowed so much it broke until she was bent in half. Backwards so she could kiss her arse. She fainted when she saw a werewolf take her for carnal knowledge. Petunia died with a smile on her lips..**

**Snape used the AVADA KEDAVRA on Vernon, after a 2 hour torture session in which the junior death eaters had carnal knowledge of Vernon, every way possible.**


	2. Wizarding World Saviour

AFTER the ABUSE Part One

Chapter 2

**The bodies of Petunia and Vernon were dead and blood all over the floor and walls of the house. When Albus Dumbledore arrived he vomited from smelling the dead bodies.**

**Albus looked around and Harry was not there. Unknownst to Albus, Harry was staying at Snapes place while recovering from the muggle abuse.**

**Snape was teaching Harry how to abuse muggles. Snape remined that Harry was the SAVIOUR of the WIZARDING WORLD, not the muggle world, they already had one and they crucified him.**

**Snape convinced Harry as the W.W.S. (wizarding world saviour) it was his duty to protect wizards from the muggle hoard.**

**Much later Abingdon was awoken, briefly when a 10 megaton nuclear bomb being transported thru the town was detonated by magic. Snape and Harry apparated in and hit it with a magical curse, then apparated away before it blew up.**

**The detonation left a big hole in the ground, but the river flowing thru there filled up the hole in a few hours so now Abingdon Lake was where the city had been.**


	3. Abingdon

**AFTER the ABUSE Part One**

**Chapter 3**

**The Ministry of Magic detected the magic used to start the +nuclear blast and sent Aurors there to investigate. They began getting sick and throwing up, due to too many RADS of radiation in the remaining landscape and air. Even the water was polluted. Although the water was washing the radiation out of the area and moving it downstream so other unaffected people could drink the water and get sick from it.**

**Albus Dumbleore, knowing about the radiation of things nuclear:he read the ATOMIC CLOCK, A magazine for Nuclear Physicists which had articles on radiation and the effects it caused.**

**Dumbledore knows that the muggles do not know how to treat it. The treatment being 300 to 1,000 mg. 'I.V. Push' of cortisone to put the immune response mechanism on hold to prevent swelling and nerve damage; several thousand milligrams Tordal to reduce inflammation and swelling and to keep the blood pressure down by 'chasing the water' out of the body; blood transfusion's of 86 pints of blood after two pints are taken flushing out the bone marrow and spleen. After the first tow pints are dumped then the rest is allowed to flow out threw the arm vein and new clean blood is put in at the same speed as the draining blood, all this occurring over a weeks time. The blood is thus flushing the radiation from the cells of the body. Morphine is used in low doses to sedate the person.**

**Those magical are treated at St. Mungoes as mentioned above and live threw it. Accidentally a muggle doctor is also treated for it the same way at St. Mungoes and he takes the knowledge into the muggle world.**

**Meanwhile Severus and Harry also nuke Tom Riddles house in Little Hangleton, where Voldemort has hidden all of his Horcruxes. As the nuclear fire sweeps threw the house and the Horcruxes are vaporized, his soul fragments all merge together as his body is destroyed, so is his soul.**

**Tom Riddle screams all the way to hell, where he is placed into solitary confinement.**


	4. After Hogwarts

AFTER THE ABUSE

**In the story Resonance** **by GreenGecko,** Harry has only 400 galleons in his bank account so he takes up a hobby of robbing muggles, starting wth his uncle vernon and aunt petunia.

By the time he is ready to start Auror training, Harry has robbed the bank of England (Jamaica branch with all the Cartel criminals monies) of several billion pounds and had it converted to Galleons at Gringotts.


End file.
